The New Age Goddess
by TotallyNativeNGuyCrazy
Summary: The new girl Wanisha finds herself parentless and out in the world. She is sent to live with her uncle and cousin(one of the old characters). Later on she finds out to be destined to be the new generation of Goddesses, but someone wants to stop them.
1. Someone Helps Wanisha

__

Hi I'm not sure if you'll like this but my family did so I thought I'd share it with everyone. It's not the best but I just want someone to read it and enjoy it for themselves. I got to thinking about how you know they turn 17 after a while and all and what would happen to the world after they were 17. Well I know there is other stories that might be way better then mine. I'll try my best and write as well as I know how. All the characters I will be using (all but the ones I add in) are all Lynne Ewings'. I hope you have a nice time reading my story and enjoying it. Bye for now!

****

Daughters of the Moon

New Age Goddess

Prologue

%%%%%%%

__

It was an abnormally cold night for Los Angles. The girl curled up even more when the wind blew through the alley. She peeked her head out a little to see if there was any moon out tonight. For sure there wasn't and it was hard to see down the alley any further then half a block. A chill went down her back cooler then ever. She was hugging her knees to her body as close as she could. The box she was in, did her no comfort or warmth. Her small black hooded, old worn out jacket whistled as the wind picked up. The blue jeans so old with holes and marks from the past. The girl began to cry and she continued until she was in a deep sleep.

****

Dream/back flash

She was walking down stairs and come to the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast. Her father had his everyday cup of orange juice and a plate left with crumbs on it from his morning toast, eggs, and sausage. She sat down at the table prepared to eat and then she had to get her books ready for school. She said little to her father when he was reading the morning paper. He never listened to her anyway. Her mother was ready to do dishes after she was done eating.

Her mother was so strict. Her mother kept telling her what to do. She didn't like to do everything perfect for her mother. Later that night she while she was in her room she decided to run away. There was no real use for her in this perfect family. She packed a bag of clothes. She opened her window. She looked out nothing too hard about getting out of my window she thought.

Then she woke up with a noise down the alley. She laid her head back down on her knees and closed her eyes again thinking about her mother and father. She never should have left. 

****

Daughters of the Moon

New Age Goddess

Chapter 1

Someone Helps Wanisha

"We know you name now could you tell us where exactly it is that you are here?" The man in the Children Services office said as he shuffled through the stack of papers on he desk.

He was a man no older then Her father was. The man was bold and the hair he did have on the sides was a very faint gray, almost white. He wore tiny glasses that seemed to want to slide down off his nose. He was thin and looked tall. It was getting brighter outside as the clouds cleared. Wanisha looked out the window of his office and could only see more similar looking buildings. Lots of people were on the street, many of them heading to lunch, or kids home from school. Wanisha was worried about what she looked like in this office and not even in clean clothes. He hair was ratty and very dirty. 

The man took another look at her and wrinkled his face up. "We have to get you cleaned up. Then we have to find your mother and father."

He walked her down the hall to the elevator. Once he got a cab and they both went to the Children's Help Center. Wanisha is only 12, but knew what she was doing. She was already planning her escape. When they arrived she would run away just after she got cleaned up and had some food to eat. He thoughts drifted in the air while they passed the gate of the center.

It wasn't that bad. The Children's Help Center big and was nice of some people to feel this bad for kids that had no parents. She was just fine she had a mother and father somewhere in Los Angles. They were fine too and that meant that she was fine to be on her own. They always had there way of making it worse for her if she was at home, so she didn't want to be at home.

"Here we are," said the man as we got out and he paid that cab driver. "This is where they will be looking for all your records."

"Oh great!" Wanisha held back to walking inside. Once you got pulled in it was twice as hard to get out.

They walked inside to the front desk. A rather young girl was sitting at the main check-in stand. She was chewing a wad of gum and talking on the phone to someone. She was doing her nails too, in an bright shade of pink. The color made Wanisha shiver. Anything too girl-like scared her she didn't really want to act like a girl. The girl at the desk looked up when the man rang the small bell in her face. He still had a tight grip on Wanisha's arm at that time. They got Wanisha checked in and gave her new clothes as they called them, for her to put on. 

In the room Wanisha was brought some food to eat. It was just the same as all the places she had been to before. Bread, water, a side dish, and small cookie. This time though she was hungry and decided to eat a little. It made her stomach feel a little better. She hadn't eaten in a week or so and it made her stomach hurt not to eat. She laid on the bed; which was a little hard and had only a few covers to keep warm with. It was aright for the night. She would only stay a few nights though.

In the morning Wanisha was woke up to be taken to the file room. Once in the room they sat her in a chair. 

"Do you want to tell us anything?" The same man was there from the before day. This time he had a name tag on that said Mr. Francis. I was rather odd for her to be sitting in a room with three people asking her so many questions. Not long after they decided Wanisha wasn't going to answer any questions a lady she hadn't see before walked in. The lady dressed in a black business skirt suit placed the papers in front of Francis' face to see them. Mr. Francis asked everyone to go out of the room. He closed the door and sat back down in the chair across the desk. He folded his hands and that made Wanisha nervous. He looked her right in the eye.

"Wanisha, you will be going home, but not to your parents, to your uncle's house." He said with a stern look on his face. "I have something else to tell you too. Your mother and father were killed a few days ago in a car accident."

Wanisha could feel her body tense up. She was about to form, What was she going to do? She gained control and pulled her forming hand molecules back to human form. Wanisha then felt hot burning tears start to build up in her eyes. They hurt just as bad as the pain did in her. What had she done? She had just left her parents there to die without knowing where their own daughter was. Wanisha took deep breaths to calm down so she wouldn't tense up again and turn into an animal, or another person. She cried most of the day in her room at the center. She didn't bother to eat at all no matter how much her stomach hurt. Nothing felt worse then knowing her parents were dead.


	2. Living with the New Family

Daughters of the Moon

New Age Goddess

Chapter 2

Living with "New" Family

Just as she stepped out of the cab Wanisha looked around. The house was much like all the other kind of eastside houses. It was painted white and two stories tall. The house had the feeling, the one that made it just feel great as soon as you stepped in the front door. They carpet was a hazy sand cream color, which was very welcoming to her. She could smell cinnamon drifting around her like a warm hug guiding her. Walking out and taking off oven mitts a man comes walking out from what must be the kitchen. He's very muscular built. He looks similar to Wanisha's father. 

"Hi, my names Jeff Saratoga," he says as he reached out she Mr. Francis' hand. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Mr. Saratoga walks around the corner and opens the door to a room. He whispers a few words and comes back with his son behind him. 

"This is my son Michael Saratoga" he says smiling and nodding his head for his son to shake the man's hand. 

Mr. Saratoga paused when he looked at Wanisha. He stepped closer and gave her a hug. The hug was just as warm as the house. He stopped hugging her, but didn't let go. He took her up the wide staircase. Mr. Saratoga walked her into a room on the left of the large hall. In the room there was a double bed on the left, in the corner. It had a rather beautiful heavy comforter. Wanisha was happy, that the room had no pink in it. There was only a few things in the room too which left a lot of extra space.

"This is your room, but we ask you not get too comfortable in here," he said with a smile on his face. "We haven't finished your real room yet."

"Thank you...uncle Jeff." Wanisha hadn't realized she had said that in such a low and girl like tone, it surprised her.

"Oh, your cousin would be happy to take you shopping for clothes and other things you might need." Mr. Saratoga gave that love and warm caring smile to her. 

"Yeah I can show you around school too." said Michael getting excited on how he got to do something fun.

"Wait, Michael she will be going to school at the middle school. She's only 12." Jeff said disappointed to ruin his sons happiness.

"Mr. Saratoga, Wanisha is a very bright girl. She was actually two grade levels ahead of herself before she ran away." Mr. Francis said looking at his files. "We ask that she start in the high school first and if she isn't doing as well as some of the other kids in her class then she will be taken back to the middle school."

"Oh, so I still get to show her around school then?" Michael forced out the question.

"Yes that means you Michael." Mr. Saratoga said, "You better be nice and treat her with all the respect and care she deserves."

"Got it dad!"

"Well since everything seems to be going good, then I must be on my way." Mr. Francis said gathering up his paper work.

"Let me show you to the door Mr. Francis." Mr. Saratoga gestured to the staircase. "Thank you for coming out here and bringing Wanisha. We'll try to giver her everything she needs."

" Yes Mr. Saratoga, I must say I get to visit a few more times before she can be considered in a good home. I myself believe she is, but the state requires a few check-ups."

"That would be fine. Come back soon then." Mr. Saratoga said when he opened the door.

*----~----*

Back in the room Wanisha sat down on the comfortable bed. She looked around admiring the whole room. At the side of the bed there was a night stand with a small alarm clock. She gently rubbed her hand over the pillow and the notice a little tag on it. She picked it up. 

"Come down the hall?" She had said out loud to herself.

Wanisha was confused. She got up very slow and walked out the door to her left. She could hear a loud, but soft even tapping coming from the room at the end of the hall. She walked closer being more cautious with her steps and how much sound they made. Wanisha peeked around the corner and stepped into the room. Michael was at work hard putting a desk together. 

Michael noticed a presence there and stopped. "This is your room when we're done with getting it ready for you."

Wanisha could only get out a faint smile, "Oh."

"It's ok you don't have to like it yet. Once we buy things to go in it and you put your style into it, you will, I'm sure." Michael winked at Wanisha and smiled.

Wanisha was shocked that Michael was so kind and knew how she felt. It made her more comfortable though. She felt she could talk to him about some things, not everything though. Some things were okay to tell him, but others she couldn't tell anyone. No one would believe her anyway. She felt a lone with the secret. Very alone.

_I hope you like this chapter. I'm kind of just getting it together. Everything will fall together later on in the story. I'm looking forward to more reviews. All reviews help, so just email me. What do you think is going to happen next? Who is next to appear in the story?_


	3. Making a New Friend

__

Thank you for who has left me those few reviews. They have helped me in this story a lot. A special thanks to Gweneth Black, I'll try as much as I can, not to confuse you. The tenses thing I may have to work on a little more if I do say so myself. Carbuncle Goddness thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Enjoy chapter 3, and don't doubt I'll stop here! 

****

New Age Goddess

Chapter 3

Making a New Friend

"Well it wasn't that bad shopping with a guy cousin now was it?" Michael said looking back to the road as they pulled out of the mall. "I'm sure you'll like it at school too."

"No it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Wanisha was still a little nervous about being around him, "What school am I going to be going to?"

"La Brea High, don't worry I'll introduce you to lots of people. I think you'll be good friends with my girlfriend and her group."

"You have a girlfriend?" Wanisha joked.

"Yeah her name is Vanessa and she's a really great soccer player. Do you like soccer?"

"It's okay I guess, but softball is my sport."

"That's good you have a while to get to know people before the season starts."

The rest of the way home was mostly silence except for the other cars on the freeway. No matter how much they talked they still didn't seem to click like they had planed. What they were trying was going well, talking always helps. Wanisha looked up in the sky. From the freeway in L.A. you really couldn't see the stars. She loved looking at the stars they had a way of comforting her and making her feel good. The moon most of all made her feel like she could walk the world and not be afraid at all. Those were only dreams though. No one could really feel the way she thought.

*---~---*

Later that night when in her new room Wanisha laid on the bed. The room smelled of fresh flowers. The flowers that her uncle had brought her home as a gift for moving into her new room and practically starting over. No pink in the room was a great start she whispered to herself while looking around the room. The walls were a musty white. She only had one dresser and a mirror which were on the other wall. Her bed was in a corner close to the window. That way she would be able to see the moon. Everything seemed to be going good. The carpet was very nice color too. It felt great under her feel. The look was her very own style she finally decided. The curtains were a light lavender and added just the color the walls needed. The be cover was more for what you could say royalty. A canvas of a gold material was draped over the bed; more like it just floated over the bed. The bed comforter was a deep hypnotizing purple with golden pillows at the head of the bed. 

Wanisha set on her bed looking like a queen when Michael knocked at the door. 

"Come in"

"Hi Wanisha, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this really hot hang out." Michael was kind of nervous, "You can have a chance to meet some really nice people there too!"

" Sure, only if you stay with me. I don't know anyone here you know."

" Okay, you can even have a chance to get to know my girlfriend. She is really nice and so are her friends."

" That would be fine. Umm...What would I wear to something like that?"

"Well clothes."

"Like what Mike?"

"You know what once you meet Vanessa I'm sure she can help you in that area. I think clothes are clothes. I'll see you in the morning. Be ready at seven-thirty, I have to be at school early."

"Sure thing."

Wanisha laid back on her pillows. Looking up at the ceiling she thought about her mother and father. She never got to say good-bye. They must have thought she was the worst daughter. Wanisha's thoughts were interrupted when she heard something at her window. Pulling back the curtain she looked out, seeing nothing she let the curtains fall back. Then the tapping on the window started again. Again Wanisha looked out only to see the lawn motionless. Then she seen someone in the shadows. She opened her window to yell at the person when they stepped into the light.

It was Russell her old boyfriend. Wanisha looked for the easiest way to get down to see him. She told them she would be right down that she was going to come out the back door. Really she couldn't do that. Wanisha was different though. She usually had a fear of using her power. She thought she might one day get caught in animal form, but this one time she could risk it just to see Russell. 

Wanisha expanded her molecules and then before you knew it her eyes slanted and yellow. Her arms started to pull together and her legs became one. Scales covered her body. Next thing she was a snake. The door she had cracked was still open a little. Wanisha turned the corner to got down the stairs that led to the kitchen and not the front door. 

Once in the kitchen Wanisha looked around as best as she could. Good luck was with her, there was a doggy door. She slide right up to it and lifted her head right to the outside. She was in the back yard she closed the her snake eyes and imagined herself as a person again. This time it worked. When she first accidentally had that happen she had been stuck in that form for a while. Wanisha hadn't figured out how she was suppose to get back to her human form. She had felt that she had mastered it though. All she knew is that it was great for sneaking out.

In the front yard Russell was waiting for her. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Then unexpectedly he kissed her. He smelled of cologne and frosty mist air. Wanisha had missed that smell of him, the way he looked and his body warmth. She looked into his eyes and was swept away all over again. He was the boyfriend that she had left when she ran away from home. She had only see him once after that.

"It's been a while Wanisha." He said looking right into her eyes and not blinking, "I've missed you, a lot. It just hasn't been the same without you."

"How did you find me?"

" Well after I found out about the accident I asked my father to find out where they took you. We were going to take you in if you didn't have family." 

"That would have been great."

" I can't go back though. I'm surprised they let me out of the house. They don't want me to run away again. They wouldn't like you though."

"I don't think anyone does." Russell forced a smile.

"Sure, You know I do." Wanisha said as she played with his belt hook. 

"I've got you and that's all I need."

"Once I turn 18, I'm all yours."

"Yeah that's only another 6 years."

"Come with me for a while. Just hang out. We're just going to ride around and then we'll bring you back."

"I don't know," Wanisha had said in an unsure attitude. "Who's we?"

"Oh, a new guy that goes to... well I don't know what school he goes to. He doesn't go to my school even though he lives next door. I think they send him to the private school on the east side."

"Oh that's very cool." She whispered as she winked at him. "Do I get to meet him, or just hear about him?"

"You can meet him...I guess, as long as you're still mine afterwards."

"I promise."

"Really promise?"

"Promise." Wanisha did her tilt head cute look for him.

Russell was totally convinced. Wanisha seriously thought that was another one of her powers. She was great at that look. They walked over to the black H2 hummer. If she wasn't told it was there she would have overlooked it. He opened the door and a the light didn't turn on like a normal vehicle.

"Hi sorry about the light. I don't know why it's not working. My names Kevin. Nice to meet you Wanisha, I heard a lot about you." Kevin reached his hand out to shake her hand and he pulled her in the hummer at the same time.

Once in the hummer Wanisha was pulled closer to Kevin, because he kept pulling her towards him. He held her close and whispered in her ear so delicately.

"I want you to be mine."

After that Wanisha thought about Russell as he climbed in. Her mind went a little strange. She felt a little tingly inside her mind and thought about things she hadn't thought about in a while. Then she was left with the memory of her mother and father. Kevin was looking at Wanisha strangely as she came out of her dreamlike stage. Wanisha was really confused. Something wasn't right. When Russell got ready to go Wanisha slid close up to him, feeling more comfortable. 

For the next hour they rode down town and over to the beach. They had got out and sat on the big rocks above the beach front. The moon was out and Wanisha had sat there for at least another hour just looking at it. Kevin's face was finally reviled in the light of the moon, even though he seemed to hide from the light. Kevin was very well built and he wore a black thin T under a leather black vest. His jeans were more of the baggy type pant and it seemed to Wanisha all he wore was black. Even his boxers, that were seen over the sagging pants, were black. He had blonde hair that showed in the moon like a star on earth. His long bangs that didn't stay slicked back hung in his eyes. Every once in a while he would brisk them out of his eyes. Then you would see very exotic brown eyes that seemed to glow a emerald green in the light. Kevin had the attitude of a very sly kind of cloudy personality. He was big on jokes though. Kevin again asked Wanisha to be all his. Wanisha was so tempted, but was pulled back by thoughts and feelings of Russell.

On the way back after all the joy of being really extremely happy Wanisha was very tired. She fell asleep before Kevin and Russell got her home. She fell asleep with her hands together, propping up her head against Russell's shoulder. Wanisha could feel Russell brush his hands through her hair and he would whisper to her as if she were still really awake. She knew he liked her when he talked to her in her dreams. Wanisha could hear another voice travel across her mind.

"_Do you want to be mine, you could have anything."_

The voice didn't scare her or bother her. It soothed her mind to relax and think of Kevin. It was rather odd at first though. The words stayed in her mind and they wanted to explore her, it seemed like. They were calming and the voice is one she had heard before. 

Russell slid Wanisha out of the hummer. Holding her in his arms He seen how small she was he was very careful with her. Her hair flew and flutter in the wind. She smelt of a deep meadow flowers, which reminded him of living in the country. Kevin came around. He held out his hands gesturing Russell to put Wanisha in his arms. The look of puzzlement was on Russell's face.

"Man, if you give her to me then I'll be the one they wont let her see." He said this while holding out his hands, "That way you can still see each other after she is ungrounded."

"Ok, but if you get hurt it's not my fault."

"I got this one. I'm good at bad things."

"I'd believe that...Is that why you moved here?"

"Yes and no. My family is looking for someone."

"Who, maybe I know them."

"No, we really don't know who it is. We have to find them to give them what is rightfully theirs."

"Are you looking for more of your family Kevin?"

"Yeah family," he said with an evil smile that was hidden by the shadows.

Kevin took Wanisha in his muscular arms that were as gentle as if he were cradling a baby. He starts walking her around the side of the house after Russell got back into the hummer. Once in the back yard he admired the settings. He started thinking about how to get into the house. He didn't know which window was hers'. That was out of the question to ask her guardian, or her cousin. He decided he had no choice. The doggy door was his only other way. Kevin hoped Wanisha didn't wake up while they were in shadow form. Kevin released his and Wanisha's bodies to let them blend into the night until they were no more then phantoms formed among the shadows of a dark from the house. 

Kevin glided through the darkest shadows and then went up the side of the house. It was all the better that the full moon was on the other side of the house at this time of the night. Kevin looked in the windows of the house. None of them looked like a girl's room. He went through the crack of the window of a room that was empty. Kevin searched the rooms down the hall. Coming to a door that had a sign saying Wanisha's room; he glided in. He gathered Wanisha and himself back to human there form.

Kevin walked Wanisha over to her beautifully decorated bed. He pulled the covers back to put Wanisha in her bed. Wanisha moaned and turned over. Kevin pulled the covers up over her shoulders. He settled everything to his liking before he sat next to her for a while, to watch her sleep. When he got ready to go he did one last thing that would leave her dreaming of him. A message across her mind.

"_I love you. Will you be mine? Being Kevin's you could have anything you have ever dreamed of._"

Kevin gave her a kiss on her temple right before he left. The night was an open meadow of dreams for Wanisha. What seemed to be forever was only a few minutes in Wanisha's room.

__

I enjoyed the reviews I got from you all. Anything helps is what I say. I'll probably have chapter 4 out by 3/13/03 because I've got most of it done. I just don't know how to really end the chapter. If it's not out by then I promise to have it out soon. What do you think of the new Characters? Is Russell not watching his girlfriend good enough? Where is Kevin from? What will happen next? I don't even think I know that one. Well I have a good idea though. I love you all just for taking time to read my story. 


	4. A Day of Surprise

****

New Age Goddess

Chapter 4

A Day of a Surprise

When Wanisha woke up it was about six o'clock. She felt so refreshed after her shower. Wanisha looked to see what time it was when she noticed the clock had been faced to the wall. In fact how had she gotten back in her room? Wanisha sat down on her bed, confused. Wanisha couldn't remember getting into trouble...Maybe I got back in without getting in trouble, but how had that happened? All these questions were running through her mind.

Wanisha quit looking at things. She had to get ready for school. Wanisha hop-skipped to her closet to find the new wardrobe. There was so many outfits to choose from. Finally after trying on a few outfits she found one that she thought looked good for her first day of school. Wanisha admired herself in the mirror. The white spaghetti strapped top looked good it showed of her golden tan. She sucked in her stomach to make her chest look larger. It was already big enough she thought. She had been more developed then most girls in her last school. The pink Capri pants with the strip down pattern made her legs more slender looking. Wanisha was skinny, but not death skinny. She liked the way she looked in the mirror and didn't need too much make-up. She was slipping on her white shoes when Michael walked in the open door.

"You know there is a dress code at La Brea High"

Wanisha looked up at Michael with an irritated look. "I know that, that's why I'm going to wear a jacket."

Michael was stunned by the how beautiful Wanisha was. Especially now that she had her new clothes and was all cleaned up. He had walked over and patted her on her head.

"You're an alright kid."

Michael started to laugh when Wanisha put on her playful little girl look. Wanisha could hold that look for long she didn't want to look like a kid for too long. Wanisha was so excited about meeting new people. This would be a great day Wanisha thought walking out of her room. Down stairs Wanisha waved good bye to her uncle and walked out of the front door; closing the door behind her she closed her eyes too. Wanisha breathed in the air of a new day.

Michael was already in his navy blue avalanche. Out of now where Wanisha gets this voice in her head that felt fizzy and kind strange.

_"I'm here for you, come with me."_

Wanisha looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. There was Kevin sitting in the opened door of his hummer. He looked really good today. He got his sexy, very blonde hair to stay slicked back. This time he was wearing a red T with pure white pants. His green and black boxers showed over his pant waist. Wanisha was thinking he did that because he wanted to turn her on or something. Why let him stand alone when she could be with him? Wanisha started to walk over to Kevin when Michael called her name.

"Wanisha!"

"Yeah?" she said back, "I'm just going to talk to Kevin real quick."

"You know him? He's a new guy at school too."

"He's a new student at La Brea too, like me?"

"Well he enrolled last Friday."

"Can I go to school with him and meet you there for that personal tour?"

"I guess...If you show up at school?"

"We will." She said this is a serious tone trying not to laugh. "Sometime" she whispered only loud enough for Kevin and herself to hear.

"Yeah, sometime." Kevin smiled as he said this to Wanisha.

Wanisha had noticed Kevin hadn't taken his eyes off her. It was her fun to tease him. Wanisha got kind of shy once in the hummer though. She seen that his eyes liked to linger on her bare skin. When he caught her eye she smiled and giggled friendly. Kevin had reached his hand to her chin while they were at the red light. Wanisha looked into those ocean blue eyes, almost being hypnotized. Next thing her lips were against his and for a great moment she felt like she owned everything.

_Beep! Beep!_

The person in the car behind them yelled and honked their car horn. The light was green again and they were still sitting there. Wanisha seen out of the corner of her eye that Kevin was looking at her again. She looked into his eyes and she heard a voice again.

_"Wow you're a great kisser!"_

"Thank you...I guess."

"What?" Kevin had a puzzled look on his face.

"You said I was a great kisser...didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did say it out loud." His eyes wondered as he said it.

_"Can she read my mind? I didn't think she was a...it's impossible it's me being too cautious."_

This time Wanisha didn't say anything. She didn't want to scare him and tell him he's talking to himself out loud. A least that's what she thought. She smiled at him as if she hadn't heard anything at all. Just then they pulled into the back parking lot of La Brea High. The school was about the same size as her last school. It wasn't really intimidating to her. Wanisha was ready to rule the school. Whoever thought they were the it, better watch out she thought. She was ready to go in. Was the school ready for her!

Wanisha had a very confident walk; it was graceful and even. Her curls bounced and swayed with her walk. Kevin had his arm around her waist. Kevin stopped Wanisha before they were in sight of the other kids at school. He took out a rather shiny necklace and put it on her. He put it under her shirt, but it showed down at the bottom of her mid-drift shirt. As he stepped back to admire he noticed how it hung right over her belly-button and that made it look even better to him.

"It was my father's crest before he died, but I want it to be yours."

A another voice came to her, more in a whisper then out directly.

_"The Phoenix crest wont hurt you my darling, it will only make you mine and we can rule over the dark world."_

Wanisha only shrugged it off. It was a new day she was going to stay happy. She was happy in Kevin's arms and starting over. What could be better?


	5. Strange Odds

__

Hey this is me again. Who else? Well this chapter has some more of Lynne Ewing's Characters; ones I had no credit for inventing. They are all Lynne's. What do you think of my writing so far? Have they been better? Let me know I'm gonna keep writing. 

****

New Age Goddess

Chapter 5

Strange Odds

Kevin held the door open for Wanisha as they walked in. All the kids outside had been staring at them and whispering different things to one another. Wanisha had thought about being mean, but that's not how she was; she flashed her white teeth and gave a brisk wave. She didn't have to make a bad impression the first day. Besides if they don't bother her then she's fine with them.

Inside the school it was cool. She guessed when Kevin hugged her closer was because she had been shivering. A thought popped into Wanisha's head, what if someone from her old school knew Russell and told him? The crest was cold on her belly button. It looked good she thought when they walked by a display case that she could see her reflection in. Wanisha looked up at Kevin with a smile, he smiled at her in return. His smile comforted her.

They walked into the main office. If not for Kevin, she would have been lost. She hadn't see Michael in the parking lot with his avalanche. The lady at the desk was very friendly to Wanisha and Kevin. Wanisha was given her schedule and a map to get around with. Michael came running into the office out of breath. 

"I've been looking all over for you!" 

"Sorry, I was just kind of getting a schedule."

"At least you made it" Michael had said as he set down in a chair. "Do you still want me to show you around?"

"Do you have time to take me around?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was hoping to just hang around with Kevin."

"Oh, I'm so rude!" He said as he reached his hand out to Kevin. "I'm Wanisha's cousin, Michael."

"Hey man." He said shaking his hand with a grip.

"Well I have to be off then. I'll see you at lunch, if you're going to stay around. Then we could talk about Tuesday night."

"It's a...umm...deal Mike."

"Ha. Okay bye." He rushed out the door to the left.

Kevin walked her out to the outside halls. The sun was nice and warmed her cold arms. Kevin pulled her over to sit at a table to sit. Some guys walked by looking at Wanisha sitting on the table. She liked showing what she had, off. A guy with a letterman's jacket on, and few other guys came up to her. She sat up from laying on Kevin. 

"Hi, I'm Evan the senior that rules this school, these guys behind me are Randy, Matt, Trevor, Austin, Callan, Chris, and Dane." He winked at Wanisha as his eyes were searching her body. "We're the football team. Not the whole team, but we're the ones who carry everyone else. What's you name?"

"Wanisha Saratoga."

"She's with me guys so you can move on." Kevin was getting a little mad at the guys looking at Wanisha.

"Mr. New guy we're the football team we can talk to whoever we want." The biggest one of them said.

"Saratoga?" The guy Wanisha thought might be Trevor said. "You know there is another Saratoga that goes to this school. He's a total pretty-boy though. He's like not your type anyway. Hey, umm....are you related to him?"

"Yeah I'm related to him. He's my cousin. I live with him and my Uncle Jeff."

"Oh, We're good friends with Michael." This time Randy was trying to redeem what Trevor had said about Michael. "In fact the whole football team is going to your house on Wednesday."

"Oh is that so? That's cool." 

Wanisha was not interested in these football players. Just players was more like it. The other half of the team was probably the smart ones. They were off studying and doing other things more productive. She liked the attention though. Kevin was, she could swear, turning read. Kevin could handle it. Then for some reason the football players left after Kevin looked at them for a while. She liked being with someone that could warn off people with their look.

Kevin helped Wanisha up from laying in his lap. "Time for school."

Wanisha didn't want to go to her first class, Geometry. Kevin showed her where her class, kissed her on the cheek and was off to his class. Oh, how she wished she wasn't at school. Walking into class the some girls looked at her with disgust and turned away from her. They were the ugly ones, ones that probably had a job on some street corner. Not that was bad Wanisha didn't judge until she knew. She looked at one and caught her eye.

_"I wish I was as pretty as her."_

"Thank you, you're pretty, don't put yourself down."

"What?" The girl looked confused.

"You just said you wished you looked like me; that I was pretty...didn't you?"

"No!" she said with a protective tone.

_"What's this girl saying? What's her name? Where did she come from?"_

"Okay, my names Wanisha Saratoga. I came from the far other side of town and live with my cousin and uncle Jeff."

"Why are you telling us this stuff?" The girl with green hair said.

"Well she asked," Wanisha said pointing at the girl that had said she was pretty.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going away?"

Wanisha avoided saying anything more. They had asked her questions and then denied that they asked the questions. She sat in the open desk by five girls that looked like friends. They looked at her with a staring eye and watched her every move carefully. It made her uneasy to have girls watching her too closely. The girl that Wanisha thought was very naturally pretty looked at Wanisha strange and then got an odd, shocked look on her face. She pointed to something Wanisha was wearing. The girls all whispered to each other until one finally decided to talk to me.

"_Chica_ what's your name?" Said the one wearing baggy pants and black tank top.

"Wanisha, and yours would be?"

"I'm Jimena, this is Serena, Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna." They waved as Jimena said their names. "Where did you get that necklace."

This time when Wanisha heard the voice it was a soft girl like voice.

_"That's a Phoenix Crest, I've only seen one but that means...no she's a harmless girl. I doubt she knows who we are. I mean the daughters of the moon." _This was an a very confusing thing, but she better not tell them what she heard, or where she go it. It could mean they are just trying to give the new guy a hard time. Kevin is a good guy and she likes him. 

_"I 'm gonna read her mind to get real answers."_

Wanisha wasn't sure what would happen, but she went with her instincts and thought about when she was a little girl playing in the yard with Russell after school. How they use to play about planes and their first kiss.

Wanisha looked at Serena and smiled and Serena had a strange look on her face. When the late teacher finally came into the room he asked for silence and She didn't have to answer any more questions. She didn't even have to answer the first one. Wanisha took out her mirror to check her make-up, just as the teacher begun to talk about homework. Sweat was glistening all over her face, she'd been very nervous she noticed. Why had this happened to her?

~---*---~

At lunch Wanisha had seen the same five girls looking at her again. They avoided eye contact with her though. She hadn't seen Kevin yet, but she found Michael coming out of the office. She latched onto his arm and begun talking to him about he first few classes. 

"They were such a bore. I've done all this work before."

"Well do you want me to get you into a higher class?"

"Mike I'd love you more if you could!" Wanisha was trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"I love you too Wanisha. You know I'm not sure I can do that, but you know I'll try my best."

"Oh thank you Mike." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as a family member would.

_"I wish we weren't related I'd drop her as soon as I could"_

Wanisha got dazed hearing what her own cousin had said. 

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"You just said you wanted to drop me!"

"I didn't say that?" Michael was quick to say no, but still there was something in his eyes.

"Oh ok, maybe I'm hearing things. I need to sit down and think."

"Okay after you think we have to talk about going to Planet Bang."

"Sure, can we go in your ride and get something to eat?"

"My rides your ride. That is until you can drive." That smile of his returned to his face.

They arrived at this small restaurant that was crowded, too crowded for Wanisha's taste. She didn't like eating in front of people too much. She thought too many people judged and besides they wouldn't make it back for school. Instead they went to the house and grabbed a sandwich. 

Once again they were on their way back to school, the ride was nice. The wind was blowing Wanisha's hair. 

"Hey can you get your head inside? I need to talk to you about Tuesday. You're going and you still have yet to meet my girlfriend."

"What's her name again?"

"Vanessa."

"She doesn't hang out with four other girls for any chance does she?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I just had first period with her was all."

"Oh good so you are acquainted and getting along?"

"Well not exactly."

Michael's eyes were looking at her and then rolled his eyes. They came right back to her bare stomach though.

"Where did you get that?"

"I...I got it...from my mother when she was cleaning out the attic one time and I've had it ever since I was a 6 year-old."

"Oh, that's one thing you want to keep."

"Yeah"

They pulled back into the school parking lot. Kevin's hummer was booming with lots of bass. Wanisha jumped out while he was stopped, waved Michael on and ran over to Kevin's hummer. He was laying in it with the door open. and Wanisha was temped to climb in with him if the bell wasn't going to ring. 

"Come on Kevin the bell is going to ring."

"Oh, alright." Sounding disappointed to have to go back to class.

Back in the open court area Michael with the foot ball players. They were joking around, but stopped when Wanisha walked up.

"Hi guys, I need to talk to Mike for a few."

"Oh Mike's in trouble." They all said together.

"Yeah, are you having trouble with that guy, Kevin?"

"No, I was wondering if I could have you tell your dad that I'm not going home right away?"

"Yeah, tell me where you're going though."

"Just to see my boyfriend, Russell. He knows him."

"If you didn't just tell me Russell or whatever his name is, was your boyfriend I would have been way convinced that you were with Kevin."

"Nope,..."

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're all over you know." I assumed it was Vanessa that was behind me. "You know you need to kind of back off of him."

"I'm not with him." Wanisha rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What you mean is that you're not with just him. You're with every guy you can be with!"

"Don't get mad at me, No one messes with me." Wanisha felt she had to get defensive.

"No I'll teach you little girl like you sound be taught" Jimena jumped in acting like some hero to Vanessa.

"Everyone Stop!" Michael was surprised everyone listened to him when he said this. 

"I never did explain."

"First of all Vanessa do you know who this is?"

"I know she's on you and with you a lot." Vanessa was still filled with dislike.

"Well, this is Wanisha...Saratoga. She's my cousin."

Vanessa blushed at the looks of everyone around them. A large crowd had formed to watch them. They were eagerly waiting for Vanessa to say something. Nothing was said from Vanessa's mouth. She looked a little stunned. Jimena stepped up though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Her hand was out to shake. "I should have see the resemblance."

"It's alright, ha ha we don't look that much alike anyway."

Michael stepped aside with Vanessa to talk about Wanisha. Wanisha looked in the crowd for Kevin she didn't see him. When she found him he was in the back or behind football players sitting at a table. He looked up at her.

"Ready to go with me?"

"Yeah, lets get out!" Wanisha was ready to get out and could feel relief to be going away.

Wanisha picked up her bag and walked with Kevin. Once in the hummer she felt charged and uneasy all at the same time. They drove slow until they got out the parking lot. Kevin hit the gas and they were off to the other side of town. Wind calmed her and helped her think clearly. She'd never skipped before, but she was beginning to like it.

~---*---~

Just as they arrived the bell rang. Kids poured out the school in groups. Wanisha had to stand on the step-up to see Russell. He was with Tashina, Lance, Nicky, and Sean

they were walking the other way until they seen Wanisha waving at them. They didn't bother to look both ways when they cost the street; they just ran right over. 

"Hey my pretty girl, what are you doing?" Russell help Wanisha off the step-up into his arms. 

"Who's that guy? Is this his hummer?" Sean asked.

"Oh, this is Kevin. He lives next door to me. Yeah this is his hummer, isn't it the rage?"

"Hey man whats up!" taking his are from around Tashina, Nicky reached out to shake Kevin's hand. "I'm Nicky, this is Tashina."

Kevin unlocked all the doors of his hummer. "All of you want a ride home?"

They all looked at each other and said all at the time, "Sure."

"Get in then, there are people that keep looking at me and talking to me and I don't like them.

Truth was Wanisha too could tell there were people that would keep coming up to the hummer on the other side talking to Kevin. They were mainly punkers. She knew one of them from seeing them before when she was on the streets. Her name was, Yvonne, and she'd try to scare her when they were in the alley that night. 

Wanisha had looked at the crest, because it was cold. The crest had only one was black. Had that been there before? She thought it was all silver. She wasn't sure though she was a little frightened. Something always happened when that girl was around.

They all climb into the black hummer and started waving their arms in the air to the music that came on when Kevin started the ignition. 

"Hey are you all going to Planet Bang tomorrow?" Wanisha asked mainly asking Russell.

"Oh well I don't have a ride." Russell said with a sad face on.

"Yeah we're going." Tashina said holding onto Nicky.

"Good I'll have people to hang out with. Wait how did you know about this place?"

"This guy new at the school told us about it. His name was something like Stanton. He hung out with a bunch of the out cast group. Yvonne, Murray, Tymmie, and some others. You know the ones that freak you out when you look at them. In fact they all enrolled a few days after you left this side of town."

"Yeah they were looking for you. They seemed to know who you were and who to ask where you were." Russell said looking odd.

"They were...looking for me?" Wanisha was a little chocked up she noticed when she said this. "Why?"

"Yeah and we all felt really strange after talking to them. We don't know why though." Tashina was sounding worried for Wanisha. 

"Hey it was just like being right before you pass out." Nicky said laughing.

"Is that all you think about Wanisha said while lightly, play hitting Nicky on the shoulder.

"I think about Tashina too, you know that." Nicky kissed Tashina on the neck after that.

They drove off without saying anything more. Kevin turned back on the music and turned it up so they all could feel the bass. Wanisha, in the back seat, looked in the rearview mirror to see Kevin looking at her. 

_"Oh good my darling, the crest and you are turning evil already."_

The thought scared Wanisha this time. What was she hearing? This was odd and like her day at school; everyone denied saying things to her. Was it just a game? This game was going to far now. She curled closer to Russell, no matter how old she was the sound of a heartbeat calmed her. She listened to that until she fell into a sleepy mood in Russell's soft warm arms.

_Hey this is another one of my author's notes. I just wanted to say that I had fun writing this chapter. I don't really like it though. My next chapter should be good. I am using a part of Chris Whitman's story he wrote in class. I have to give him credit, it's good. Just thought I'd let you know. Thanks Chris!_


End file.
